epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Coo-Neo Crisis
|conc= |next=Great Galactic War |name=Coo-Neo Crisis |image= |begin=23 BBY |end=23 BBY |place= and |result=*Death of Coo-Neo *Republic victory |battles=Battle of Telos IV and Duel on Dontamo |side1=Galactic Republic Jedi Order Shadow Vengeance |side2=Dark Jedi Prisoners from Dontamo |commanders1=Bruce Jammer Scott Borek Shyla Spearrunner |commanders2=Phyllius Marks Zell Coo-Neo† }} The Coo-Neo Crisis, also known as, the Coo-Neo Conflict was a small scale war between the Galactic Republic, and a band of prisoners. The conflict can be seen as far back as the kidnapping of Zell Coo-Neo. The conflict officially began after the prison riot and the break out of its inmates. The Jedi investigated the matter and the result was a duel between the Jedi and Zell Coo-Neo. After another incident with Zell on , the Republic and Jedi Order sent a military force to quell Zell's attacks. History Origins The start of the conflict began in 23 BBY when Zell Coo-Neo instigated a prison riot and breakout, after he successfully infiltrated the prison on and chose Phyllius Marks to lead the riot. They remained on planet to provoke an investigation by the Jedi Order, they remained there for two months until the Jedi finally sent someone to investigate (Scott Borek). The resulting investigation provoked an attack on Borek from the prisoners, as well as a duel with Zell in the main hangar. The result was a tie and Zell escaped with nearly all the inmates. First and Only battle After nearly a week of no new attacks or disruptions, Zell reappeared on . He proceeded to pillage a small portion of Telos's capital and completely destroy the , the farm work system for rejected Jedi padawan's, as well as the Jedi and workers stationed there. This caused a military response by both the Republic and the Jedi Order. The Jedi Order sent Scott Borek, Shyla Spearrunner and Bruce Jammer to command the Republic security force and the Jedi Defense Space Corps. The battle resulted in the death of Zell Coo-Neo, a majority of the prisoners, and several Republic security personnel. Phyllius Marks was also captured, thus ending the conflict. Ramifications Many think that this conflict alone, started the chain of events which led to the Great Galactic War and eventually the Dark Ages and the reign of the Human Imperium. With the death of Zell Coo-Neo it put events in motion that led to Borek's disappearance from the galaxy, an arguing point of historians that support the idea that the Great Galactic War began because of his absence. It is also disputed that the ancient dark side organization called the Sith came back into known existence, after what appeared to be millennia of hibernation. Another outcome that came about via this conflict, was the start of the Great Militia Debate and the eventual resolution of said debate. The production of the to supplement and replace the as well as the to replace the also came about to give the advantage to the Republic in any future conflict. and began to design the to provide aerial support to the sentient controlled counterparts. Appearances Knight Blindness Coo-Neo Crisis Coo-Neo Crisis